We Are Who We Are
We Are Who We Are est une chanson de Little Mix qui apparait comme le huitième titre de leur premier album, DNA. Contexte Réception Critique L'écrivain de popdust Andrew Unterberger a déclaré: "Vous savez, nous pourrions avoir juré que nous avions déjà entendu ce sentiment de titre dans une autre chanson pop de ces derniers temps. Malheureusement, comme vous pourriez probablement le deviner le titre contient "are" au lieu de le laisser en tant que "R", ce n’est pas vraiment une cover de Ke$ha, mais plutôt un autre titre original de Steve Mac, avec Little Mix qui s’accepte à sa juste valeur, reconnaissant "Jeter les livres et les magazines, je ne vais jamais ressembler à une reine de beauté. "(Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous êtes littéralement des gagnants de concours, les filles, mais en général, vous êtes tous plutôt joli, alors ne soyons pas trop durs, oui?) La chanson est assez rebondissante, en particulier après une chanson comme "Turn Your Face", mais après une intro de guitare feutrée "22", la chanson ne va pas vraiment musicalement, et les paroles sont assez fades pour que "We Are Who We Are »ne éclipse jamais tout à fait le statut de remplisseur sur DNA. Cependant, il y a longtemps que Natasha Bedingfield n'a pas écrit "Unwritten", et il est probable que certaines jeunes filles britanniques trouveront leur place dans le message d'acceptation de soi de la chanson. Plus de pouvoir pour eux. "popdust.com Performance Live Little Mix a performé la chanson lors du DNA Tour en 2013. Paroles Jade: Mama, mama, Mama made me the way I am My face, my eyes Someone turn me up, I'm speaking my mind Leigh-Anne: and I, and I I've been wasting a lot of time Looking in mirrors and hating on me But now I like what I see Jesy (Little Mix): (I know, I know) I'll never be perfect (I know, I know) But I'm gonna work it (Let go, let go) Put your new shoes on A new you on Little Mix: We are who we are who we are Pretty's just a pretty word And I'm gonna shine like a star Cause I'm the only me in this world Throw away the books and the magazines I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen We are who we are who we are And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me Jesy et Jade: Mama, mama Mama made me the way I am She told me I should Look upon the world with my head held high Perrie: And I, and I I've been wasting a lot of time Looking in mirrors and hating on me But now I like what I see Jade (Little Mix): (I know, I know) I'll never be perfect (I know, I know) But I'm gonna work it (Let go, let go) Put your new shoes on A new you on Little Mix: We are who we are who we are Pretty's just a pretty word And I'm gonna shine like a star Cause I'm the only me in this world Throw away the books and the magazines I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen We are who we are who we are And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me Jesy (Little Mix): (I know, I know) I'll never be perfect (I know, I know) But I'm gonna work it (Let go, let go) Put your new shoes on A new you on Little Mix: We are who we are who we are Pretty's just a pretty word And I'm gonna shine like a star Cause I'm the only me in this world Throw away the books and the magazines I'm never gonna look like a beauty queen We are who we are who we are And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me Perrie: And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me And I'm just doin' me Just doin' me Ecoute